1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor parks, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to outdoor parks for mobile food trucks.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile food trucks have become increasingly popular with the public for providing fast and convenient food. In most cases, mobile food trucks are operator owned and specialize in a particular cuisine. Mobile food trucks may be entirely self-contained with a mobile kitchen that allows food to be prepared onsite. These trucks may include a service window to allow patrons to order and receive food. The service window may be located at the back or the side of the mobile food truck.
One problem facing mobile food truck operators is finding suitable locations to operate as local jurisdictions often place restrictions on when and where trucks may be parked. Most truck operators rely on unimproved locations to attract pedestrians or local clientele from surrounding businesses. For example, the operators of mobile food trucks often park street-side or onsite at large public or private events. Their have been “food truck roundups” which involve a number of trucks gathering to a common parking lot and attempting to attract people in larger numbers by having multiple trucks for a wider food selection. However, these arrangements are less than desirable as the trucks are noisy with generators and there is no seating and no designed shade for the patrons to enjoy their food. Further, the food trucks often park haphazardly creating a confusing and unaesthetic appearance. In other instances, the food trucks park in a line long a side of a street. Because of the line of trucks stretches over an extended length,
It would be an advantage over the prior art to provide a dedicated outdoor space for mobile food trucks that provides a unique atmosphere that incorporates the owner operated food trucks but provides innovations that make it an entirely different experience for both the vendors and the patrons. The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.